Mañanas
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Su rutina nunca es igual.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **The Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota: **Yo ni sé si es AU o WI?. Romance entre hombres, incoherencias y OoC.

* * *

**Mañanas**

**...**

**1**

**...**

Len comienza su día llegando a los Laboratorios STAR sin aliento y con su pistola fría colgándole de la cintura. Cuando se encuentra con Cisco, su ceño se frunce al notar el nerviosismo del genio, pero solo se limita a caminar en silencio con cierta rapidez hasta donde está Caitlin atendiendo a Barry.

—Barry.

Decir que a Len se le corta la respiración es poco. Ver a Barry con un corte particularmente grande en una de sus mejillas, que Caitlin en ese momento se encarga de tratar, y con el brazo derecho vendado hasta el codo, es de esas cosas que a Len le gusta tanto como que sus planes se vayan por la borda. El ver a Barry lastimado es desagradable.

Cuando Barry lo ve, sonríe de esa manera tan brillante y tan suya que contagia a Leonard, aun cuando en su rostro se refleja toda la preocupación que siente. Una vez Caitlin termina de curar a Barry, explicándole cuanto tardará en sanar, Len se sienta a un lado de la camilla donde Barry está acostado.

Barry tiene la decencia de mostrarse un tanto apenado.

—Buenos días, Len —dice con cierto nerviosismo en su habitual tono animado.

Len alza una ceja mientras observa a Barry sentarse en la camilla, haciendo una mueca cuando su brazo lastimado roza demasiado fuerte contra las sabanas. Entonces, Len solo suspira – un poco teatralmente, si le pregunta a Barry –, y se pone de pie, acercándose lo suficiente a _Flash_ como para que sus rostros apenas estén distanciados.

—No vi a Dibny todavía —dice al acariciar con el pulgar la mejilla sana de Barry.

Barry ríe bajito, y lo mira con algo de diversión, aún cuando Snart puede notar cierto fastidio en sus ojos verdes.

—Le dijo a Caitlin que tenía _cosas de investigador_ que hacer —explica—. Cisco dice que desapareció en cuanto dijo que venías.

Ambos intercambian un par de sonrisas y esas miradas cómplices que le encantan al otro, antes de que Len se fije la hora en su móvil. En realidad, cuando mira la hora que se marca en su pantalla, Len no sabe si reírse o hacer una mueca, así que solo pone una de esas sonrisas tirantes en su rostro antes de mostrarle a Barry la hora.

Es increíble todo lo que puede pasar antes de que sean las seis de la mañana.

—Entonces —dice Barry al pasar sus brazos con cuidado alrededor del cuello de Len—, ¿quieres desayunar o volver a casa a dormir un rato?

Len solo sonríe un tanto misterioso antes de robarle un beso a Barry, de esos que parecen duran una eternidad dulce y lenta.

—Yo preparo el desayuno hoy.

* * *

**.**

_¡Eh! Una vez más estoy yo molestando. Ayer estaba tan aburrida que me puse a ver qué escribir y me acordé uno de los promts de "30 días con tu OTP" y como yo nunca termino esa maldita cosa, tomé uno ese promt para hacer una recopilación sin relación de historias para pasar el rato._

_Actualmente, con este drabble siento que escribí en inglés por el tipo de redacción que veo que usé y eso o se debe a que últimamente leo cosas en inglés o porque llevo unas cuatro horas con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Quién sepa. _

_Cualquier cosa, comentario, critica o lo que me arrojen solo lo acepto si es de buena manera. ¡Chaito!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer: **The Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota: **Yo ni sé si es AU o WI?. Romance entre hombres, incoherencias y OoC.

* * *

**Mañana**

**...**

**2**

**...**

Cuando Barry abre los ojos, su despertador aun no ha sonado y su habitación está a oscuras. Todavía está más dormido que despierto cuando observa a Len, quién duerme tranquilamente a su lado, y Barry no puede evitar sonreír encantado mientras se acerca un poco más a él.

No importa cuantas veces Barry lo mire, Len siempre se le hará curioso al dormir.

Como cada vez que tiene oportunidad, Barry mira a detalle el rostro de Len; no deja nada sin cubrir. Pasa de su cabello corto a sus parpados cerrados y sus pestañas oscuras, lleva su dedicada observación a la bonita nariz, las mejillas suaves a su tacto y las orejas levemente sensibles. Con cariño, y lo suficientemente suave, como para no despertar al hombre a su lado aún, Barry acaricia el rostro ajeno; curioso como cada mañana.

Barry se ha dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo, que sin importar que Len esté dormido, su rostro nunca se ve del todo tranquilo. Y seguramente, como cada mañana, Barry se perdería en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar alguna razón para ello, pero antes de que esto suceda, los claros ojos de Lenny captan toda su atención.

—Buenos días —dice Lenny con la voz algo ronca.

Barry sonríe una vez más, luego de besarse brevemente.

—Buenos días, Lenny.

Entonces, cuando Len le corresponde la sonrisa, en lo único que Barry puede pensar es en que quiere mirar y ser mimado por Leonard hasta que sea la hora de levantarse.

* * *

**.**

_No sé, Marsha y yo queremos pura cursilería sin trama (?) más ahora que estamos llorando con lo que se viene en Elu (de mis nuevas shipps favoritas, ¿quién ve Skam France?) en fin, ya saben que lo que me avienten es bien recibido siempre y cuando este bien dicho. ¡Adiós!_


End file.
